


Caught

by Aysh1300



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aysh1300/pseuds/Aysh1300





	Caught

Clary Fucking Fray. 

Clary annoyed Alec. She annoyed him in the way she smiled, ytthe way her ginger hair settled on her shoulders, her laugh, her voice, her face. Most of all, the way she had Jace wrapped around her little finger. Alec knew his parabati was falling, and falling fast - Alec just wanted to ensure that he wouldn't meet the cold hard pavement when it all ended. 

Everything had changed since she had arrived, Izzy was fixated, the opportunity of having a female friend bright in her eyes. Alec couldn't fathom why this little girl was having such an unwanted and profound effect on his life. Yet, Alec couldn't help but feel that surge of happiness when he saw the adoration in his parabati's eyes. It was always followed by shame. Guilt. Regret. Disgust. Alec wanted that. He wanted Jace to look at him with love and adoration and respect. Alec knew it was wrong. A male shadowhunter could never love another male shadowhunters. Shouldn't. It was un-natural. Freakish. Alec knew it. Jace was his parabati - why couldn't he just be happy for him ? Alec Fucking Lightwood. Pull yourself together. 

Alec was in the training room. The adrenaline and self hatred bubbling up inside him and had demanded to be released. Hours had flown past, punching bags had been demolished and paper targets lay in tatters around him. Alec glanced down at his bruised and bleeding knuckles, his chest heaving as his heart rate slowed. Laying on his back he looked up at the dusty rafters above him, his thoughts consumed by Jace, Clary and that central longing feeling in his stomach. With a sigh he heaved himself up and proceeded to replace the weapons on the walls. His shirt clung to him, the material exaggerating all the curves and lines of his torso. Alec pulled the thin fabric off over his head and returned to his room, seeking out a hot showers. The water fell in, dropping in streams relaxing his hard muscles and flowing over his defined torso. Alec let the water wash away his worries, his last thought of Jace's eyes as he crashed, soaking wet onto his bed.


End file.
